morytania_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Klaus Nourom
'Klaus Vladimir Nourom '(/'klaus vlɐˈdʲimʲɪr ,nɔ'rum/) is a Vampyric roleplay character created and currently played by Daniel/Hans Swaglo (IG name subject to change). He is a Vyrelord of Morytania and the Nourom Coven, and the Count of the House of Varré. He is the brother of Taralani. He has no other apparent close relations. He is wed to Olrun Varré, and is the current Lord Regent of the Sanguinesti, and styled Emperor of the Dominion of Morytania. Pre-Vampyre life Klaus Nourom was born Joseph Gadren, on a small farm, south-east of where modern day Varrock stands, during the late period of the Second Age. He grew up the son of a small farmer, and had a loving mother. His family was not well off, but they did not struggle within Zaros' Empire. Klaus had three sisters, all younger, and all in training to be brides. From here-on-out, Klaus shall be referred to as Joseph, until the day he becomes Klaus. Joseph had great ambition - His idol was the only Human General of Zaros' army, though such an idol was not uncommon. He would train with a wooden sword every day, before dawn and the work began, and at dusk, as the farm slowed for the evening. He was an average lad, not taller than many and not broader than most of the farming community. At the age of 21, he was enlisted into the Great Lord's Army, which defended the Empire and expanded her boarders. Joseph was assigned to the 9th Human Divison, where he served in the 7th Regiment. He was stationed in Kharyrll, which is where he made first contact with the Vampyre race. One took a particular liking to him, but Joseph never learned his name. The God Wars & Third Age When the God Wars broke out, Joseph and his Regiment was mobilised to defend Kharyrll from the forces of Zamorak. Word had spread of Zaros's demise and that the other Gods were quickly slicing through his lands, destroying everything in their path that the Great Lord once constructed. The human guardians of Kharyrll fell in vain, as Vampyres descended on their prey. Conversion Joseph recognised his assailant, the vampyre who had taken an interest in him. They fought, Joseph gashing the vyre in several places, only for the wounds to heal. Everything went black, and Joseph collapsed. He did not remember much afterwards. Klaus Nourom Klaus Nourom was birthed from this incident, a fumbling and meek Juvenile forced to do the will of his superiors. As the God Wars raged on, Klaus grew. As a Juvinate, he was trusted to fight, and often thrown into the fray to fight Zamorak's war. When he became a full Vyre, Lord Drakan was beginning his assault on the Hallowvale. Klaus, a junior Vyre, was thrown into the front lines - to prove himself, alongside many others. The Fall of Hallowvale The Morytania Campaign The Fourth Age The Morytania - Misthalin War Period in Exile Nix, and a Son's Lament The Fifth Age Rebirth unto the World Taralani, and the Nourom Coven Exploits West of the Salve A Second Social Reclusion Modern Morytania Politics, Pity and Pledging The Second Conquest The Sixth Age The Character Physical Description Mentality Category:Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Varré Category:Nourom Category:Dominion of Morytania